the_total_drama_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Master Builder Who Came to Dinner
"The Master Builder Who Came to Dinner"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0QTevS2VUs is the sixth episode from season one of Total Drama Adventures of Penguins, Seals, and the Looney Tunes. The title of the episode is a reference to the 1997 Nintendo episode version of the 1939 George S. Kaufman Broadway comedy The Man Who Came to Dinner, in which an overbearing house-guest threatens to take over the lives of a small-town family. Plot Just as Lord Enterprises' hunting dogs have Cassius cornered in the snow forest, Bartholomew and Santa's Little Helper receive a telegram informing him that his aunt Lois is, in his will, leaving him $3 million, as long as he never harms any sea animals - especially Master Builders. Immediately, Bartholomew and Santa's Little Helper change his tune and become uncharacteristically nice, setting Cassius free. Cassius, with characteristic élan, takes full advantage of the situation by sneaking into the modern house and making himself at home. As Darkstorm opens her front door, she hears Cassius singing "Angel in Disguise" while taking a shower and reacts angrily; from behind the shower curtain, Cassius pokes a sign reminding Bartholomew and Santa's Little Helper about Aunt Lois. Cassius then makes the most of his opportunity to purposely aggravate Bartholomew; after he enjoys a shave he settles into an easy chair and files his nails. He knows he has the advantage of blackmail should Bartholomew and Santa's Little Helper try to punish him in any way. Darkstorm gently tries to coax Cassius into leaving, lightly patting him on the head; Cassius leaps up, yelling, "Whaddya tryin' to do, kill me?" and makes like he is going to phone Aunt Lois to report this cruelty. Bartholomew and Santa's Little Helper apologizes for promises to never do anything of the kind again and manages to trick the Master Builder into walking out of the house. Cassius resorts to faking a serious, pretty much fatal, illness prompting Bartholomew to take him back in, afraid he may have lost the inheritance for good. As Cassius is carrying Darkstorm around the house, singing to her, a special delivery letter arrives which says that Aunt Lois has "kicked the bucket" and that Bartholomew now inherits the $3 million. However, the amount of the various estate taxes, including a $2 million inheritance tax, claims the entirety of the inheritance and leaves Bartholomew owing Lois' lawyer $1.98. This turn of events infuriates Darkstorm and, with nothing now to lose, she is free to vent her battle on Lord Enterprises. A chase ensues and, after a variety of Cassius twists and tricks, he opens the front door and runs out, slamming the door behind him. Bartholomew and Santa's Little Helper gives the door an extra slam and says, "Good riddance to bad rubbish." Within seconds, the door buzzer goes off and a postman delivers Darkstorm a large Easter egg is birthday. It pops open to reveal an impossibly large litter of babies who say, " Eh, what's up Doc?" in unison, jump out and begin running around the house. Cast * Bill Farmer as Bartholomew Bukowski * Dan Castellaneta as Cassius Bukowski * Grey DeLisle as Stella/Darkstorm * Dee Bradley Baker as Santa's Little Helper * Scott Innes as Postman * Jill Talley as Aunt Lois * Neil Ross as Telegram Boy External links